DemiGod
by Mimi Lolita
Summary: Harry Potter died by his Uncle's hands and there is no way to deny that. But his death was more of an awakening. The Judge has appeared to destroy Voldemort now and contend with his own Dark Army. (HD)(RH) and others


Hiya, tis Mimi Lolita reporting with her first fic, 'Demi-God'. I'm a bit insecure about it so…hope you guys enjoy it. 

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowlings and everything that doesn't…well that's mine and nobody else can claim it. Take my sweet babies and you won't know what hit'cha.

Warnings: slash, m-preg, mentioned rape, possible OOCs

Spoilers: pretty much the HP books 1-5

**Demi-god By Mimi Lolita **

**Tiers of A Demi-god **

first tier- bloody roses

second tier- pure diamonds

third tier- covet thy

fourth tier- tuberrose

fifth tier- serpent

sixth tier- plastic tears

seventh tier- amare il demone

eighth tier- epilogue



**first tier: bloody roses**

_Hatred and vengence—my eternal portion_

_Scarce can endure delay of execution—_

_Wait with impatient readiness to seize my_

_Soul in a moment._

_William Cowper 'Lines Written During A Period of Insanity'_

* * *

"Don't want for the very thing that makes us mortal, childe."

_Pas le besoin pour la chose même qui nous fait le mortel, l'enfant_.

His head rose slowly, dim green eyes narrowing.

"Does it even matter?" his voice was harsh with unuse.

_Il même a d'importance ?_

The woman smiled at him. "It always does, childe Judge."

_Il toujours fait, le Juge enfant._

**

* * *

**

**Heaven's Estranged**

**November 8**

" The Judge has been borne, Sister." her voice was low, soft yet heard by all as if she had been wailing it.

"So he has, Morgana."

Morgana raised frightened eyes to the court of those estranged from Heaven. "We must not underestimate the childe, for he can be turned to the vilest of all evile. Our torment will come by his hands…his hands and that of another."

The court inhaled a breath as one and one lone woman stood. Her hair was a rainbow of black and silver, her eyes a dead sea stone. "We will die, friends, though we have already. That is the message the arrival of a new Judge brings."

Another voice rang out, old with age. "We must abandon our own side for that of the Judge if we are to live. We will be his slaves if we are to live. His and that of his mate's."

The one with eyes of the dead smiled, "Then I will see to the education of our Judge and you, Desdemona, will see to that of his mate, the one fated to become…"

Morgana fell to her knees. "Do not speak of it to this court, Sister, never shall the fate of my son be uttered aloud."

"As you wish, ill-fated Sister."

**

* * *

**

**La Vie et Détruire**

**November 8**

Ebony hair shifted as he screamed and his once jade eyes gleamed scarlet.

_Se réveiller, le Juge bâtard. (Wake up, bastard Judge.)_

_Se réveiller…(Wake up…)_

_Se réveiller…_

Se réveiller… 

His mouth closed of its own accord, the beauty of Hell stifling his scream. Everything shown with a metallic edge, surreal in appearance.

Suddenly he was awake, truly and forever awake to the reality of things. He was Dead and in Hell, the La Vie et Detruire. And he was…it was confusing as to what he was.

He could feel the presence of so many things crowding his mind. The rights and wrongs of beings, their motivations, false and true.

His eyes burned, ephemeral in time but eternal in existence. Drops of his blood slid down his face creating morbid tears and he let himself be washed away to be replaced with something new.

"Childe…" the voice was a soft whispher, its sound lingering. "Do you realize where you are?"

Something about her prompted the youth to speak. "Tell me…please." his voice was harsh and he frowned. He must've looked a sight.

"Do not worry over the changes your mortal coil has endured…rather care not for them. They seem to have been put there to help you but…really…all they were made to do was to put blinders on your power, to weaken you."

The youth continued frowning, dropping his head. "I don't know what you mean. I'm dead, right? So why aren't I in Heaven or Hell?"

The woman smiled grimly. "You are in Hell, Childe, just a different sort. It varies for all of us and yours was preordained to be your sufferance as a Judge. Only the second one since Master Sevian."

Concealing fogs lifted from the boy's thoughts and memories, leaving him vulnerable. He rose his head slightly, at an angle, and smiled. "Teach me all there is to know, please."

"As you wish it, it is to be your complete undoing."

She lightly touched her hand to his. "I am Nefertiti, the one to teach you, and you, no longer are you the mortal child, but you are the powerful entity Judge, the one whose name is Harry James Potter."

She smiled a small smile, mysterious and secretive. "And that shall be the first thing you learn, dear Childe Judge. You will learn the meaning of your name."

Harry watched her, his eyes stopping their flooding of bloody tears. She could teach him. She could teach him the things he so desperately needed to know. She would be his Savior from a confusing Hell.

**

* * *

**

**mimi: please review, i need the help so desperately, and if you liked it, for gods sake tell me**


End file.
